Two Wolves One imprint
by dream on life never ends
Summary: What if for every imprint there were two wolves to protect her. What will Alexandra Wolf do when the two wolves she has been crushing on finally notice her.


Chapter 1: The Wolves are back (Alex POV)

Hi my name is Alex Wolfe. I am in the middle of English class (wearing this: copy and paste into the task bar cgi/app) right now with both my Shakespeare partners missing while Ms. Holtz is droning on and on about Shakespeare's amazing plays. Why are they missing you ask, well Jared Cameron and Embry call are both sick. Which really sucks for them and me because obviously for them they are sick but me I have no one to stare at in the middle of class. You may be wondering now why I would stare at them well you see they are the hottest guys in school (well besides Paul lahote but he is a manwhore and has not had one serious girlfriend) and are my crushes.

I, Embry, and Jared all sit at the same table but Embry and Jared have both been sick for 2 weeks. The door opens and guess who comes through Embry call and Jared Cameron. Accept their not the same, they grew a foot and are now maybe 6 foot 5 and replaced all their baby features for solid muscle. I think they literally gained 100 pounds in just muscle. All the girls are eye fucking them while all the guys are glaring at them.

Ms. Holtz says, "Ah, Jared Cameron and Embry Call I suspect that you are back for good and will not be missing anymore school."

"Yes Ma'am", Jared says. His voice is even dreamier than before he left. (wow I sound like one of those girls in a soap opera on TV)

Ms. Holtz then said the most scariest and amazing thing ever, "Ms. Wolfe would you please catch up and tutor Mr. Cameron and Mr. Call"

"Y-Y-Yes " I stuttered. Great I sounded like an idiot.

"Great class you now have the rest of the class period to read Act 2 Scene 1-2 of Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Holtz then sat down and started working on her computer.

Embry and Jared both sat down and looked at me in the eyes and got this look on their faces like I was there favorite ice cream on a hot day (which was rare in dreary La Push).

"So… Do you guys have your books, so we can start reading the play? We have to summarize what happens in a 500 word paragraph due tomorrow." I said with slight awkwardness by the way they were staring at me.

"I have mine. " Embry says. After he stopped looking at me with such love. I mean they both have probably said 5 words to me how can both of them stare at me like they love me.

"Me too" Jared then says.

"Great" I then say. I start to read the first line of Act 2 Scene 1.

\- 5 minutes before the bell rings -

We just got done reading Scene 1-2.

"Do you guys want to come to my house after school so we can write the summary paragraph for class tomorrow." I say trying to hide the worrying my voice that they won't want to come over.

"We would love too, we'll give you ride since me and Embry rode to school together." Jared says with happiness.

"Great, See you after school then" I say. The bell rings signaling Art class. How am I going to concentrate on drawing when I can't stop thinking about how Embry Call and Jared Cameron are both coming to my house after school?

-After school-

I'm just walking outside of the school doors trying to hide the bounce in my step from the fact that Embry and Jared are coming over to my house.

I see Jared and Embry talking to Paul lahote. Huh I didn't know they talked to Paul. I walk over to their car.

"Hey Alex" Jared says with what I think a hint of love but I can't tell for sure.

"Hey, you guys ready." I say.

"Yea we just have to drop off Paul on our way to your house we forgot that we drove with him." Embry says with irritation.

"How could you guys ever forget about me" Paul says with his hand over his heart with mock sadness (I have to try and keep myself from giggling), Paul turns to me and says, "Can you believe that they would ever forget about me, god it's like they don't even appreciate my existence."

"I know how could they." I say back at Paul with a sarcastic tone. Paul opens the back door for me and we both hop in.

"Are you guys coming, I would like to get home before I turn 80" Paul yells at Jared and embry. Again I have to keep myself from laughing but I couldn't help myself and I started giggling uncontrollably.

Jared and embry grumble then get in the car and head towards Paul's house.

-After dropping off Paul-

"Alex where do you live?" Jared asks.

"1234 East rosebud Lane, It's the blue house." I say.

"Thanks" Jared says.

"I have an idea, let's play 20 questions." Embry says.

"OK, I'll go first, why were you guys gone for two weeks. You know there are rumors that you guys do drugs and that's how you guys got so big so fast. You do know that if you take steroids it makes you smaller in the nether region." I say

"Um…we had pneumonia. And don't worry we are fully packaged." Jared says. I blush when he says the last part.

"Ok I'm next, what's your favorite color." Embry asks.

"Deep Purple, Yours" I say.

"Dark Blue" Jared answers.

"Silver" Embry says after Jared.

"Were here, nice house" Jared says. (Here's a picture of the house just copy and paste the link into the task bar: )

"Thanks, Come on inside." I say.

"Do you guys want anything to eat, I can put a frozen pizza in the oven." I say once we reach the kitchen. ( cgi/app )

"Sure." Jared and Embry say at the same time.

-Pizza done cooking-

"OK, we can take the pizza up to my room and we can work there, my laptop is hooked up from behind my desk and I don't want to take my laptop down here." I say heading up the stairs. (Bedroom:

/room-color-ideas-tumblr/top-room-color-ideas-tumblr-with-room-ideas-design-your-own-room-cute-designs-rooms-room-ideas-tumblr/ Desk: cgi/app )

"You guys can sit anywhere you want." I say as they both head towards my bed.

"So what do you guys think the scenes were about." I say turning on my computer.

-They finish the summary-

"So since we finished the summary, whose house do you guys want to get together at so I can catch you guys up on what's happened over the past two weeks besides boring Shakespeare." I say.

"We can go to mine the day after tomorrow." Jared says.

"Great, well my mom will be home soon and I have to start my other homework and dinner so I'll see you tomorrow in English class." I say once we reach the front door.

"BYE" Jared says.

"BYE" Embry says.

As soon as I close the front door I squeal. I didn't even know I could squeal but I don't care. I can't believe I have another study date or I think a date with Jared and embry but this time well be at Jared house. I scream in delight. Ok I have to start dinner and my other homework. I finish my homework in like 45minutes, I guess the teachers were being gracious and didn't give a ton of homework. Thank god I do not want to have to do homework when I could be thinking about Embry and Jared. Now I just have to start dinner.

Hmmmmmmmm. We could have lasagna with a side of mixed fruit. Halfway through making the lasagna my mom comes home. After I'm done making dinner me and my mom sit quietly while we eat. Me and my mom don't have a really strong relationship due to the fact that she looks at me with anger sometimes because she thinks that I'm the reason my father left when I was three. Oh Well, if he couldn't rise to the challenge of a three year old and love me then I don't need him.

After dinner I go upstairs and take a shower and change into my pajamas. (Pajamas: cgi/app) I felt like I was being watched so I went to the window and looked outside but didn't see anything so I locked my window and went to sleep a happy girl that night and couldn't wait till tomorrow.


End file.
